User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E147 - Sasuke VS Hiei SHOCKED Us! - DEATH BATTLE CAST - 146
DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E153 - Sasuke VS Hiei SHOCKED Us! # 146 on Rooster Teeth and Youtube. Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC146. This episode is sponsored by Manscaped (Get 20% off and free shipping with the code CAST at http://Manscaped.com) and Audible (Start listening with a 30-day Audible trial and your first audiobook plus two Audible Originals are free. Visit http://audible.com/dbcast or text dbcast to 500-500.) This episode aired on September 24th, 2019. The crew talks about the behind the scenes of the Sasuke VS Hiei. Luis joins us as he shares his experience working with the 2D team on the fight animation, and we discuss about the upcoming Star Wars show, The Mandalorian. 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Joshua Kazemi and Luis Cruz are the hosts. 1. Sasuke vs Hiei BTS 1.1. Screwattack crew were afraid of doing shonen manga/anime battles as much as they do Marvel vs DC as powerscaling can be very tricky (like it is difficult to numeralize those "power of love" and "magic of friendship"). 1.2. Screwattack crew knew Shinobu Sensui was said to be planet shaking. But they always claimed to try to take boasts cautiously. Then they witnessed that planetary feat. 1.2.1. With that feat, combined with Hiei's other powers and abilities, Hiei has 51% winning with Sasuke 49%. 1.3. Justification and presentation can be difficult. Screwattack crew try to avoid fan fiction and avoid "what a character can do", but "what a character has done". 1.4. Ben Singer himself was surprised on a lot of YYHS feats and particularly "that feat" - that he said he needed to double confirm with the researchers on the accuracy and justification. 1.4.1. Powerscaling among Dragon Ball characters could have been much different if Frieza never blew up any planet. 1.4.2. Powerscaling among Naruto characters could have been much different if Toneri never sliced up the moon. (Now Boruto characters are fighting with moon people so planetary level feats would just become more and more. Ben joked that end-of-series Boruto characters MAY blew up the Earth and recreate a new one.) 1.5. The animation is good, the freelancer work quality is top notch. 1.5.1. Back before Screwattack joined Rooster Teeth their budget was very limited, animators have to work within existing 2D sprites and custom sprites have to be in a similar style with those sprites. Until HyperJerk joined the team. 1.6. 5 episodes for Death Battle Season 7 have started their productions. 1.7. Sam looks forward towards Ganondorf VS Dracula. This is the first animation to be animated by Source Filmmaker. 1.7.1. The first DBX to be animated in Source Filmmaker is D.Va vs Tron Bonne. 1.7.2. Ganondorf and Dracula did fit the Halloween theme. 2. What's going on 2.1. How Kodak died and came back 2.2. Arrowverse's Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover 2.2.1. Many characters are appearing on the Arrowverse, and will start their own series as the Arrowverse and "Flash-verse" ar ending. 2.3. Disney+ is challenging itself to produce and air Mandalorian. 3. Community Death Battle - Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Kakashi Hatake 3.1. Team Obi-Wan Kenobi 3.2. Team Kakashi Hatake 3.3. Team Death Battle views 3.3.1. Ben doubted Screwattack should give Kakashi the full Mangekyo Sharingan with Perfect Susano'o because Kakashi only has the full Mangekyo Sharingan with Perfect Susano'o when Obito spirit possessed him. And as soon as Obito left Kakashi the Sharingan pupils faded. 3.3.2. Screwattack needs to determine the speed of the light before determining whether Kakashi or Obi-Wan would blitz. 3.4. Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Kakashi Hatake - 52% : 48% 4. Next Community Death Battle - Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) vs Shulk Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast